1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a take-up force reducing mechanism of a seat belt retractor which reduces the take-up force in seat belt wearing conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several seat belt retractors provided with this type of take-up force or tension reducing means have heretofore been proposed, but they have a disadvantage that the mechanism for changing over the condition in which the take-up force is not reduced and the condition in which the take-up force is reduced is complicated.